1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is directed to storage tanks having active measurement systems, and particularly to storage tanks having active measurement systems associated with support mechanisms.
2. Related Art
Numerous types of tanks exist that are configured to store liquid and/or solid materials. For such tanks, it is beneficial to know if the tank is approaching its capacity. Historically, an obtrusive system has been utilized whereby holes were drilled in the tanks, probes and sensors were inserted, and electronics were attached. This type of system has typically been plagued with failures due to the probes and sensors getting fowled, thereby causing erroneous readings and premature shut down of the tanks. To combat this, engineers have installed multiple sensors for redundancy reasons in case one of the sensors failed or became fowled. Additionally, engineers have also put elaborate wash nozzles in the tanks that clean the sensors. Finally, last but not least, the maintenance of the system is not easy or time efficient due to the location of the sensors and associated material in the tank. Even these systems are still subject to frequent failure.
One type of tank measurement system that has been plagued with failures due to the probes and sensors getting fowled, thereby causing erroneous readings and premature shut down, is the use of measurement systems for tanks that store lavatory waste from the lavatories on aircraft. Such tanks have an increased probability of failing or becoming fowled from the lavatory waste. The previously described elaborate wash nozzles in the tank that clean the sensors additionally waste heavy water that the aircraft has to carry. Moreover, maintenance of the system is not sanitary because it involves contact with lavatory waste. Finally, lavatory functionality is critical in commercial aircraft in order to address passenger convenience, comfort, and the like. In this regard, an aircraft lavatory that is erroneously indicating a full tank presents an undesirable situation for aircraft passengers and aircraft operators.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tank measurement system that is more accurate, more reliable, and has lower maintenance. Moreover, there is a need for a tank measurement system used in conjunction with lavatories in aircraft that have a higher availability for passenger comfort and convenience.